Because of You
by Mizuki Harana
Summary: Prussia wants to win Italy over while Germany is out. Maybe he goes about it the wrong way, which leads to him reaching the conclusion that it is all because of Germany... One-sided PruIta, mentions of GerIta. ONESHOT.


He didn't know what it was. _'What does West have that I don't?' _Gilbert jealously watched as the cute Italian hugged and cuddled Ludwig. "Feliciano..." Gilbert whispered in response to his question. _'Well... that's a given...' _He averted his eyes, no longer wanting to watch his little brother have the smaller boy snuggling into his skin. _'Why did Feli choose West over me...?' _He couldn't figure it out. _'I'm the awesome one...'_ He put his eyes onto the lovers once more, just as their lips met.

Gilbert felt his mind explode. _'Why can't you be mine...?'_ He rose to his feet and allowed himself to wander up to his room, forgetting the display he had just witnessed. He had everyone he had ever wanted. He'd been with Hungary, Austria, Spain, France, and so many others that weren't even memorable anymore. Now he only wanted one, and that one was the beautiful Italian who was downstairs kissing his brother.

He sighed at the thought. _'Once, just once, I want to beat West in something...'_ Ludwig had everything. Ludwig had more strength, Ludwig had more attention, Ludwig had better looks, and, most importantly, he had Feliciano. Gilbert didn't care about the rest. All he wanted was Feliciano. He wanted Feliciano to be his...

_'My Feliciano...'_ Gilbert smiled at the thought. If only he could actually call him his Feliciano. If only he could hold him in his arms and look into those breath-taking brown eyes and let all of his hidden feelings poor out of his locked lips. That was what he wanted most. He wanted to kiss him goodnight every evening as they lay on the bed their bodies entwined in the sheets as Gilbert protectively held Feliciano against him. He wanted to hear him moan with each pull of that silly curl that rested on the side of his head. He wanted to see Feliciano squirm under him and beg him for everything he had.

The last thought lingered in his mind. Feliciano begging for all he had. Everything in his heart, mind, soul, life, and body belonged to Feliciano. He gave it all up for Feliciano so long ago. _'If only... I could have all of you...' _Gilbert smiled again.

At this thought, he heard his door creak open slowly. "East?" It was Germany. "Feliciano is going to start making dinner. Would you go get some beer, wine, and gelato from the store?" Gilbert smirked. He had already begun plotting.

"Awww, West... Can't you do it?" Gilbert complained. He only received a glare.

"Give me a reason why you can't do it." Ludwig responded nonchalantly.

"Well, you always make me go out and buy shit when Feliciano is over. Maybe you should go once for a change!" He had a point. Ludwig sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but please don't let Feli set the house on fire." Ludwig left as quickly as he had entered. Gilbert was mentally celebrating. He had at least twenty minutes alone with Feliciano.

* * *

><p>The smell of pasta and wurst wafted through the house. Gilbert poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. And there was Feliciano, standing in front of the burning hot stove. Gilbert could hear him whisper that cute little 've' sound as he happily cooked away.<p>

Silently, he tip-toed behind the Italian, being careful to not make a sound. He instantly wrapped his arms around Feliciano, holding him close. Feliciano looked to the albino. "Ve~? Oh, ciao, Gilbert~!" He greeted with his smile still as sweet as ever. Gilbert let his head rest on Feliciano's shoulder taking in his usual scent.

"Feliciano, do you mind if I ask you something?" There wasn't anytime for Gilbert to mess around with small talk. He had to win Feliciano before Ludwig returned.

"Sure~!" Feliciano took his attention from the pasta, giving it fully to Gilbert. Gilbert smirked, lifting his head off of Feliciano's shoulder. His cheek brushed against the curl as he moved to allow his lips to be near Feliciano's ear.

"What would you say if I said I loved you?" Gilbert whispered. He felt Feliciano stiffen. "Do you love me too, Feliciano?" Gilbert asked, eager for an answer.

Feliciano was able to get words out through his shock. "I-I love Ludwig~." Feliciano remained calm. Gilbert grimaced. Without a thought, he allowed his hand to travel up Feliciano's body and grasped the curl. A gasp was the response he received.

"G-Gilbert... P-Please..." Feliciano tried to stop the events that he knew this would lead to, but he was too late. Gilbert gave the curl a harsh tug. "A-Ah...!" Feliciano moaned. Gilbert smiled, approving of the reaction he had received. He turned Feliciano's body so that they were facing each other, his free hand resting on Feliciano's back.

Gilbert took in the sight of the blushing boy. He pulled on the curl once more, watching as Feliciano unwillingly melted into Gilbert's arms. "A-ah... G-Gilbert..." Feliciano moaned the name. Gilbert only became more horny. Fantasies of the sexy young boy filled his mind.

"Kesesesese! Feli... You know you have to love me." He pulled on the curl a few more times, amusing himself with Feliciano's angelic voice that repeatedly moaned out his name. Feliciano struggled to escape Gilbert's hold, but failed completely.

Gilbert pressed his lips against Feliciano's, forcing his tongue into the latter's mouth. He allowed his tongue to roam around Feliciano's mouth for as long as he could. He could feel tears beginning to run down Feliciano's face. They broke for air, Gilbert still not letting Feliciano escape. This was everything he wanted. Feliciano was his, just for this short moment in time.

Suddenly, a hand clasped Gilbert's hair and pulled him away from Feliciano. Gilbert had no second thoughts about who it was. "Get away from Feliciano..." He heard Ludwig's strict voice growl from behind. _'West... Why must you ruin everything...?' _Ludwig threw Gilbert to the side and began to comfort the crying boy. "What were you thinking, East...?" Ludwig asked, holding his Feliciano.

"What makes you think you deserve Feliciano...?" Gilbert responded, not having to think of what to say. He would soon regret his answer.

"You were the one trying to force yourself onto him!" Ludwig shouted. "What makes YOU think you deserve him?"

Gilbert froze. Ludwig had a major point. _'Why DO I deserve Feliciano...?' _Gilbert thought about what Ludwig had said. "... I don't..." Gilbert responded.

_'And I never will... Because of you...'_

* * *

><p>For all of my fellow PruIta fans. Hope you like it. R&amp;R.<p> 


End file.
